sonic_fanon_multiversefandomcom-20200215-history
Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters
The Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters are a faction of Freedom Fighters that primarily clashes with the Efrika Egg Army. History A Rough Beginning The group originally consisted of only Rikardo and Nero, childhood friends who both lived within a decently-sized village in the Efrika Plains. Rikardo's parents maintained a large shrine dedicated to an unknown deity, and Nero's parents were merchants, primarily trading with the city of Mazuri and the village of the Sharpshoot Clan. When the both of them were roughly 16 years old, the Efrika Egg Army attacked the village under the belief that there was a Chaos Emerald hidden underneath the village shrine. While Axel's forces didn't find what they were looking for, they razed a fair portion of the village, decimated the shrine, and took prisoners as well. Shocked and confused, those who weren't captured hid, while Esau and Mirta Sandblinder, furious that the sacred shrine had been destroyed, promptly went after the retreating Efrika Egg Army. Unwilling to sit at home and wait as he had been instructed, Rikardo went after his parents, with his friend Nero close behind. Unsurprisingly, Esau and Mirta were captured by Axel when it was discovered that they had been pursuing him and his soldiers. Rallying Allies Rikardo and Nero could stand no chance against the Efrika Egg Army on their own; luckily for them, the people of their home village had been long-time allies of the nearby clan of Mobian hyenas, known as the Sharpshoot Clan. This clan had already experienced conflict with the Efrika Egg Army, and the family that led the clan, the Sharpshoot family, was good friends with the Sandblinder family. So it was no surprise that the clan was happy to not only help a Sandblinder, but to have a chance to potentially weaken the Efrika Egg Army. Leading a group of her finest soldiers, the clan matriarch, Kassideus Sharpshoot, escorted Rikardo and Nero to the Egg Army base in the Efrika Plains, which was roughly a half-hour's walk away from the hyena village. Rescue Information Intentions/Beliefs The primary goal of the Efrika Plains Freedom Fighters is to drive the Efrika Egg Army (and hopefully by extension, the Eggman Empire) out of Efrika. They also desire to help those who don't really have the means to fight for themselves. Policies The Dusty Gulch Freedom Fighters do not fight to kill, only to disarm and drive back. As the home they were raised in was one of a peaceful mindset, they are adept at using less combative and more indirect methods to achieve their goals, such as sabotage and distraction. However, all of them are capable of fighting if need be, yet do not fight to kill their foes, only to drive them back. Allies and Enemies Allies *'Sharpshoot Clan' - A clan of Mobian hyenas who also reside within the Efrika Plains. The clan matriarch and her family is friends with the Sandblinder family. Enemies *'The Eggman Empire' - **'Efrika Egg Army' - Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Hero Groups